Skyrim: The first meets The last
by XxF1R3H3ARTxX
Summary: From stopping a prophecy, to avenging her daughter, and finding new lover, the Dragonborn had defeated Harkon and is now married to Serana with a new family. But another evil is returning, an evil created from the time when man once served the dragons. Who became the first most powerful and is taking place far from Skyrim where a battle once wagged between him and the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

 _i won't be doing a lot of story writing since I'm in college right now, but I will do my very best to try and keep on making stories as college goes by so I hope you will keep reading and to check up once in a while to see if I made more chapters for one of the stories because I won't stop making them until their completed and also, if you know any of the shouts in the ancient dragon tongue and know how to spell them since it's been a long while, do message me so I may use them as I go on. So readers, wish me luck and keep howling to the moon. Oh and by the way, some of the dragons besides Ohdaving and Parrthurnax now serve the Dragonborn, thought I just point it out now before you start reading._

 _It's been nearly a year since both the mighty Dragonborn Arwen and her new lover Serana along with The Dawnguard have stopped Harkon from fulfilling the prophecy of blocking the sun, Vallerica returned after being told by the two new couple, that the crazed vampire was now dead and can comeback to the surface from hiding in Soul Cairn and that they were a couple which was not easy for her to take in at first, but if that's what would make her daughter then she will respect it for she trusted Arwen with the task of taking care of her and defeating Harkon, and succeeded in doing so. After that the Dragonborn found a way to cure vampirism to become human again by finding a priest who knew how to do so, all she needed really was a filled black soul gem for it was required for turning her back to normal, and then left to where she became a champion for the first time receiving the Saviors Hide, to call forth the lord of the hunt, one of the daedric princes known as Hircine, to bring back her wolf spirit to become an alpha once again, which took time and lots of patience but succeeded and returns to her old home, Breezehome in Whiterun where it all began from where she started her quest of becoming Dragonborn first began, not wanting to rebuild her other home that was destroyed by Harkons servants again, knowing it would bring back painful memories of her daughter Runas death. Then within another year in summer, her and Serana were married,and everyone was happy for them even Vallerica was there to see it as well. Then after a few days of being married, Serana told her wife that she was going to be gone for a while but would return in a day or two, Arwen asked her the reason why only for Serana to tell it was a surprise, so after the the two days have passed Serana returned and shocked her wife at first, seeing she wasn't a vampire anymore, but a human. Her skin was now a light tan like color no longer pale white, and her eyes were no longer black and glowing orange, but now are green. Seeing this made Arwen speechless but very happy now that she doesn't need to suffer from Molags curse anymore. After that they started living in a peaceful life and within a month or so they two adopted kids to give them a better life and raise them, especially for Serana, for this would give her a good start to be a far better parent then both her mother and father were towards her when she onced served the daedric prince Molag Bal. The first one Arwen and Serana adopted was a boy from the orphanage in Riverwood, and the other was a girl who Arwen came across, seeing her selling flowers to everyone who passes by to survive in Windhelm, keeping food in her stomach after her parents died, but now they can live in a normal life with now having two new parents. But just like before, it won't last for long for a new evil is coming, an evil more powerful then Alduin, who once served the dragons to discover the power like no other to slay them and take their very souls to gain even more, to become the something that became the first of this name. The very first..._ _ **DRAGONBORN.**_

 _Chapter 1- Holiday and Strange cult_

 _(Viewing the land slowly with Dragonborn as narrator)_

This is Skyrim, a land filled with ruins from days of old with many other things to explore and was always covered in a lot snow almost every day in every season, and I mean a lot especially in winter when if you want to climb mountains or the throat of the world,it's going to possibly freeze your SPLEEN. But there's one thing that makes winter very special to all of us, once a year we would all celebrate a special holiday that the nords ancestors had made, they called it Snogletog, and who would name a holiday that ridiculous is completely beyond me and my comprehension about it when it's sounds more like a disturbing game that I don't want to even dare think about at this point. But yet something new and somewhat amazing is going to happen during this holiday for this time not only the people of Skyrim will celebrate Snogletog, but we will also have-

THUD THUD... **THUUUDDD!**

Yep, what I was about to say next, we would now have dragons to also celebrate Snogletog who are now living with us except for the high kingdoms of Skyrim. And for some reason, they decided to not only follow my master Paarthurnax but also me, especially when one in particular decides to now wake me up, every morning before sunrise barely even touches the land and-

THUD THUD

You know what that's it now, for the love of gods among us can't even get peace in this time of season, God in the name of Talos!

(Regular pov)

The Dragonborn wakes up from her slumber as the thuds continue to be made but realizes that her wife was still sleeping which doesn't surprise her by now, knowing she could sometimes be a dead sleeper especially when if there was a dragon slamming lightly on the roof of their house, so to silence the noise and not anger the people in Whiterun any further who are now awake by now, she gets out of bed puts her ebony armor on and heads downstairs to just check on her kids seeing how they are still sleeping which helps her from dealing with anymore ache and heads outside feeling the cold air hit her looking up seeing a dragon with a color of red and blue which could mean one thing. "Seriously Ohdaving, always this early in the morning even before the holiday," Arwen yelled out loud seeing him just looking at her making it hard for the dragon slayer to know what his expression is right now. "Dri morna su dovahkiin," Ohdaving greeted in his tongue. "Good morning Dragonborn. You should know by now this is our rota, or what you mortals would say 'routine' every morning."

Arwen: "*sarcasm*Oh yeah even when I am supposed to be helping my family and everyone in Whiterun to prepare for Snogletog".

Ohdaving: "You would have called me anyway Dragonborn to fly like us dovahs".

Arwen just rolled her eyes sighing deeply for she couldn't really blame him for this was their routine everyday since she made peace with the dragons after defeating Alduin and wouldn't admit it but would call him anyway but at a different time of day though. But still, should it not happen when it's a few days away now and she would be helping everyone soon before it arrives. So without saying a word she simply jumps on top oh house using a small amount of her wolf powers and sits on the back of the dragons neck where a saddle that she made for him was placed with a set of leg locks so in case of being in combat she won't fall off him. As he prepares himself for take, Arwen takes her time strapping her legs making sure it was tight and all. Once ready he didn't wait for another second and shoots himself with the Dragonborn and into the sky flying high above towards the clouds away from the small town to start their morning.

Song: Where no one goes

Ohdaving was flying at almost full speed passing the Throat of the World as Ohdaving starts feeling the joy of being free in the sky while Arwen was nearly freezing to death if not for one of her side effects of being a werewolf and also being distracted from feeling the same freedom from being on the ground do to her being half dragon. The dragon was now getting more excited going higher and higher pass the clouds, feeling what's coming next the Dragonborn grabs hold of the saddle as he starts spinning around a little then slows himself down and begins to fall down roaring out loud making Arwen yelling out loud no longer containing all of her excitement. 'Why must being a dragon even when I'm technically human feel so incredible' Arwen thought to her self as she closes her eyes imagining herself being a dragon. Once out of the clouds Ohdaving starts slowing down their fall flying straight passing the center mountain home of the graybeards and Paarthurnax, both taking notice of a few other dragons flying as well. Ohdaving dives down again faster then ever with Arwen holding on to the saddle itself feeling the fear build up from thinking of crashing as they grew near to the ground, but the dragon slowly pulls to the point he passes the trees using the momentum he build to slide through the air and returns to normal speed as the Dragonborn just laughs at the new experience enjoying those few seconds of falling to near death. "Incra _wul haista Ohdaving_ ", Arwen yelled out speaking in the dragon tongue. " _Sa ta helnu kin hailana_ ". Hearing her speak, the dragon responded by flying back to Whiterun for the Dragonborn has to prepare for the holiday with her family.

(Meanwhile)

 _Flashback-_

 _Somewhere in another land far away from Skyrim stood two worshippers, both male and female nords who are followers of a dark culture stood in a strange temple that is partly in the ground, where bones of dead dragons covered inside some parts of the walls and on the ground, stood in front of a strange old large hardback book with a symbol of a set of tentacles on it and an aura of black magic as if it was corrupted. Then a voice was heard and it was coming from the book itself, "Have you found the location of the Dragonborn yet", it was a males voice and who the was, and it was the voice of the followers leader._

 _Both of the followers took a stepped forward and kneels, bowing before the book which holds their leader in as a prisoner and spoke, "We have my lord, the Dragonborn is in a land as Skyrim, and will be heading out soon to find this so called Dragonborn you have told us of before and finish her", the male spoke._

 _?: "Good, when you find this Deceiver, you will kill her so I may take her soul and make my return to rule these before I was stopped. But know that I shall not accept failure from either of you two, for if you return without striking down the Dragonborn down, or fled like a coward you maybe, you'll then soon be able to see me... **personally** "._

 _Female Follower: "Do not worry my lord, we will kill that fake for you are the true and the only real Dragonborn"._

 _?: "But remember, this Deceiver you will meet has been said to have defeated The World Eater himself, so keep that in mind before confronting the him, and also know that he is not just supposedly the Dragonborn, but she is known to also be a champion to few of the daedric princes, even champion to the most powerful of them, the daedric prince known as Boethiah, who is the rival of Molag Bal, so the he will not be that easy to kill For she is a very skilled warrior, so do take caution, or die from your incompetence"._

 _Male Follower: "We will take caution and kill her my lord, regardless if this Dragonborn has defeated Alduin himself, we will return once the mission is completed"._

 _?: "Then go now, find the Deceiver in Skyrim, search everywhere through every house of every town, city, tavern or inn, and if you must kill someone to get her attention then you do so, for this Dragonborn must die, understand"?_

 _Both in unison: "Yes lord Miraak"._

 _Flashback ended-_

The same two worshippers had traveled to Skyrim and approaching the docks after a four day's journey by sea and off on deck at city of Windhelm where they had started to ask questions about the location of the Dragonborn, which didn't take long when they were told that the Dragonborn was living in Whiterun which gives them the answer they were looking for. They arrived at Whiterun around sometime in the morning with the sun shining in the sky and are now waiting in Whiteruns inn in the corner of the room waiting for the Dragonborn to arrive for they have been told that the Dragonborn was not at Whiterun as of now. "How long must we wait for this fake to arrive", the female cult whispered squeezing the tankard in her hand as a sign of irritation.

Male cult: "Be patient, for when the Dragonborn arrives, we will kill him with caution and be on our way back to witness for our masters return to this world from his prison".

Female cult: "Fine then, but what is the point of waiting when-

She was cut off when heard a roar which was coming outside causing some to leave the inn which could probably mean one thing. The Dragonborn himself has to be here and will slay the ancient beast, and take its soul to make become stronger, when they see the chance is open to take, they will take it and kill the Dragonborn. As they left the inn they were shocked at what they were witnessing, the Dragonborn clashed in ebony armor, riding a dragon with a saddle design for the dragon itself instead of killing it, and that the Dragonborn was a female red guard. They watch as the dragon lands outside of the towns wall and this was not good for the followers. "If she is the Dragonborn and now possesses the ancient shout of bending a dragons will, we definitely have no chance against her", the female cult thought completely terrified of what will happen next. They saw the dragon take off again with the saddle on and saw the Dragonborn walking through being greeted by everyone and responding back with a nod. But now they don't know who to choose to face, Miraak or the Dragonborn now that they saw her on a dragon shows them her power. It's a tough decision, but they cannot return unless they have completed the task that they were assigned for so they walked towards the Dragonborn, knowing they would fail most likely and will die, but they died trying to free their master.

(Arwens pov)

I walk pass everyone who greeted, nodding back at them but then saw something that excited me the most to see, my kids rushing at me. So I quickly kneeled down ready to be attacked by my kids seeing them smile, once they were close, they tackled into me, wrapping their small arms around me as I picked them up causing them to yelp in surprise and started laughing as I carried them back to the house, only to see my lover walking towards me smiling, her beautiful green eyes staring deep into mine so calm and welcoming, it's amazing to have somebody like her in my life. I smiled back at her as I put the kids down, embracing her close to me, and we shared a slow kiss not caring what the kids were saying about us doing it when one day they will be experiencing something like this. After a few seconds we broke apart staring into each other's eyes again. "So how was it", Serana asked softly as she gently rubs her hand on my face. "How was flying with Ohdaving this morning"?

Arwen: "It was a lot of fun, besides having me and almost everyone here in Whiterun waking up which was irritating as always, and especially annoying since I was supposed to be helping you, the kids and everyone in Whiterun to prepare for the holiday coming up, but it was fun".

Serana: "*giggle* Oh Arwen you can't blame him for waking you up early, he doesn't fully understand our traditions yet".

Arwen: "Easy for your to say, why don't you try flying him for a change so you'll know how I feel everyday and why only you keep me in a good mood from wanting to fry that overgrown lizard *wink*".

Hearing Serana giggle and seeing her smile always makes me happy, even when I'm in a very bad mood she would find a way. "So maybe tonight, just you and me alone in our house", I asked seductively whispering to only she could here me. She slightly showed signs of blushing and nodded making me giggle since it has been a while since we last done it before we had adopted our kids. But then I saw my wife grin and felt going down causing me to blush when i felt her hand grab me between my legs and heard her whisper, "How about now instead of tonight", she whispered as she continues to grope me between my legs raising my hormones. But then I said, "Later love, we have to get ready before the holiday comes". She groaned a bit but understood since we have to find what to also get for the kids which I also forgot to do as well, but then became distracted as I saw two strange people staring at me wearing strange robes and a armor peace made up of bone and a helmet that looks like tentacles giving me a bad feeling about them. "Arwen," Serana spoke looking at me but then looks in the same direction I was. I felt my lover starting to get tense just from looking at them, making feel even more uneasy as they started to walk towards us, "Serana, get the kids away from here, now", I said in a low tone and she left finding the kids and keeping them from me and the two strange cultists. I stood my guard as they grew closer towards me, I prepare my conjuring magic to create a sword not taking my eyes off them. Once they stopped one of them starts to speak asking me, "Are you the one they call Dragonborn". I didn't answer, not knowing who they were or where they came from but I was feeling threatened. "Answer the question, are you Dragonborn", the other one who happens to be female demanded preparing herself for a fight.

Arwen: "Why does it matter to you if I'm the Dragonborn or not"?

Male cultist: "Your lies on deaf ears, Deveiver. The true Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow".

Arwen: "Wait what? The true Dragonborn? Ok you know what, because of the holiday coming up soon I'll give you two a chance to live, leave now before I do something you'll regret".

Female cultis: "You think you can defeat us both, you should be the one choosing before you start to regret it. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him! Not even you, Deceiver".

Wait Miraak? But before I could say anything else, the male shot a powerful lightning bolt, catching me off guard sending me flying a few feet away, which by Talos that hurt but I had worse, then saw the female cultist charging at me wielding an ebony sword. Everyone was now quickly clearing the area as the Whiterun guards started to surround us waiting for the moment jump in. Quickly getting back on my feet, now that I'm in a really pissed off mood, I began charging at them dodging every lightning bolt that passes by, slamming my fist into the female cultists face knocking her out cold and tackled the male to the ground getting him into an arm lock and snapped his arm out of place, causing him a great amount of pain as he screams out loud, then punched him in the face, ending the fight relief that nobody got hurt. Getting back up I checked to see if my armor broke, but luckily it was just a mark and that it didn't go through, while one of the guards was grabbing the female, I began to search the male to see what he had that could help me and found a small leather case with a note inside. So I took the note seeing what it said that could give me a lead on where these cultists came from and who this 'Miraak' is exactly. And it read:

 _Board the vessel Northern maiden docked_

 _at Raven Rock. Take it to_

 _Windhelm, then begin your search._

 _Kill the false Dragonborn known as_

 _Arwen, before she reaches Solstheim._

 _Return with word of your success, and Miraak_

 _shall be most pleased._

This name was getting me really concerned now, and their are seven people I know who might know about this name. I then tell the guards to warn the jarl about this and to send the cultists to their prison cells as I saw Serana rushing towards me with the kids behind her. "Arwen are you alright", she asked checking to see if I was hurt but wasn't. The kids wrapped their arms around my waist sobbing for how scared they were seeing me being hit by the lightning bolt in the center of my stomach. It really made feel guilty having them see their second mom like this, especially if they had probably witnessed the whole thing. "Please don't leave us momma", my son said as I kneeled down and pulled them close to me wanting to make sure they knew I was safe as they continued to sob burying their faces in both sides of my neck. Whoever this Miraak is, he just messed with the wrong mother and the wrong warrior at the wrong time. I will know who this Miraak is eventually but right now I got to help my family get ready for Snogletog once things have died down. And I still don't get that name for a holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **This story as well as the other 'The Black sun and new life' is a Hemphrodite Dragonborn x Serana type of story. But for those who have not heard of an Hemphrodite, it is pretty much a female born with a womb and males penis, so with that being said with further warning, that there will be some lemons in the future.**

Chapter 2- Gifts and tears

After hours of decorating the houses and other buildings, and pinewood trees with small ornaments and placing a star on top, Arwen and her amazing wife Serana sat on a four person couch in front of the fireplace cuddling together, hands in the others as the heat warms them from being outside all day working while Lydia was busy telling stories of their mothers adventures of how she became the Dragonborn and the Harbinger, just to be alone before leaving tomorrow to see the Graybeards and possibly their master Paarthurnax for answers. The red guard was out of her armor as it was being worn by a wooden figure behind the stairway where the barrels used to be, and her wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, showing off her muscular arms while wearing a pair of black pants, while Serana wore the old clothes she once wore during their adventure in stopping her crazed father, both staring at the fire as it crackles burning the wood pieces. "Today was pretty nice", Serana spoke as she moves herself closer to her lover, earning a small giggle from her. "Well, besides that fight that happened out of nowhere from Talos knows where they came from".

Arwen: "Yeah I guess today was okay, but good god that spell, that hurt".

Serana: "*grinning* Aaw, poor Dragonborn".

Arwen: "Yeah, poor Dragonborn, who can take on dragons and other things, but cannot handle magic, but it's coming from one whose terrified of spiders".

Serana: "You're afraid of them too".

Arwen just rolled her eyes not resisting a smile as she stares deeper in the fire as the wood pile burns. "So who do you think they worship, besides this Miraak guy they were talking about", Serana asked getting serious.

Arwen: "*sigh*I don't know, but one one of them mentioned something about him being the true Dragonborn".

Serana looks at her, confused at the title not fully understanding what she meant by that.

Serana: "True Dragonborn? I thought Talos was the first true Dragonborn, especially those of the Tiber Septim blood line which I heard ended years ago during the Oblivion Crisis"

Arwen: "I thought so myself, but I just can't shake off the feeling that maybe Talos probably or any the first of the Septim bloodline was not the first, and that it started long before them, even before Talos was ever thought of, I don't know".

Serana: "Maybe the Graybeards would know of the name Miraak, or possibly Paarthurnax since he lived for so long he may came across him before".

Arwen: "Maybe, I'll have to talk to them after Snogletog, and that still is a terrible name for a holiday, it sounds like a job based on cleaning a dragons nostrils.

Serana just giggles, imagining someone trying to clean a dragons nostrils only to end up being covered in smoke. Arwen couldn't help giggle as well but then a thought hits her and grins,"You know what we haven't done yet", Arwen asked seductively as her hands to move towards both of Seranas breasts and gropes them together giggling a little as her lovers cheeks started to turn red, remembering the deal. "Are you ready"?

 **Warning-Lemon scene**

They both upstairs to their room, shutting the door from behind and locking it so no one would enter. Arwen took the league, picking her wife up making her giggle and places her gently on their bed, making out as they began to slowly stripping each other, feeling their lust grow as t hey started revealing themselves towards one another. Serana felt her lovers large shaft harden on her stomach, she takes hold of it and moves her hand up and down, earning moans from her Dragonborn as they continue to make out. Arwen separates the kiss and starts licking her lovers large breasts, licking one and groping the other, giving her the attention she was demanding for, having herself to be pulled closer to her. Once she felt her shaft harden, Serana then moves in front of her and wraps her mouth around the large shaft, causing waves of pleasure in Arwens mind as she keeps moving up and down till she reached the based of her shaft, setting her over the edge. She felt close to climaxing and groans in pleasure, releasing herself in Seranas mouth who took it all in and didn't stop swallowing till she was finished. Once she removed her mouth, blushing deep red, Arwen pulls her in to a deep kiss, ignoring the taste, then pulls moving each other until she was on top of Serana, spreading her legs to reveal herself and seeing how wet she was. She looks at her waiting for permission to enter inside of her, earning a small nod and starts taking her time to enter. They both gasp in pleasure feeling Arwen trying to enter but was having a somewhat of a hard time trying to enter for how tight Serana was still since the last time they had done this, since the week they were married. After fully entering, the Dragonborn pulls herself out and then back in, slowly increasing her paste causing both to quietly make moans and groans as Serana wraps both her legs and arms around her wife as her paste grew, creating waves of pleasure . Moments have passed and both were getting closer and closer to their orgasm, so Serana quickly moves on top of Arwen, using her legs to bounce herself at the same speed and rhythm until it finally hits, both groaning as The harbinger releases herself inside her lover. Once finished, she removes herself out and Serana collapses on top of her, wrapping her arms around her, not wanting to be separated. Moments later both started falling asleep in each other's arms, smiling that they were able to do this again after so long since both Blaise and Sofie came into their lives, mainly Arwens, which took her some time in wanting to have children again, especially after experiencing the first time in losing her first adopted daughter, Runa fair-shield, who would have been glad to be the oldest sibling of the two and to experience Snogletog for the first time with a younger brother and younger sister if she was still here. But she is in a happy place now, in Sovernguarde, where she could see her mother finally move on and one day see her again.

 **Lemon scene over**

 _The next few days_

It was early in the morning as all the parents get woken up by their children in Skyrim for today was that day, it was today that Talos himself entered every home to deliver gifts for the entire family to enjoy. And it is happening with Arwen and Seranas children for they were about to experience their first Snogletog holiday. Rushing into their parents bedroom, jumping on their bed, waking them up from their slumber in excitement, forcing them both to get up as the kids continue tell their parents to get up and rushing back downstairs waiting impatiently for them. "Really, now them before sunrise", Arwen groans planting her face in the pillow while Serana giggles getting up. "They are as bad as Ohdaving for Talos sakes", she continues to groan in the pillow while Serana was changing into her old clothes giggling seeing how funny and unfair it seems for her wife o suffer like this but was still fun to watch and says before leaving the bedroom, "Well you wanted kids, so it's your fault".

Hearing this made Arwen bolt up and turns around looking straight at her with her one eye twitching saying out loud, "It was **YOU** who wanted kids, **I** happen to only cross one of them"! But then watches as Serana skips away humming a song acting all innocent making Arwen smack herself in the forehead, groaning out loud, saying in her thoughts, 'If it happens, if I even hear one thud from that blasted salamander on the roof, I am going to beat the hell out of him'. The Dragonborn then removes herself from the bed, quickly gets dress putting on a black tank top shirt and a pair of bright blue pants, and heads downstairs seeing everyone waiting for her and just sits down next to her lover who smirks innocently at Arwen earning a dead panned glare from her, then both turn their attention towards the kids, watching as they open their first holiday presents that Talos had gotten them. For Sofie, she got a flute, beautifully carved with animals and three dragon symbols saying 'Dancing and Dreaming', an amulet with a wolf on it which came from the brothers of the Companions, and some clothes. While Blaise, like all other boys would want, had gotten a wooden great sword, a wooden sword, and a gift far more exciting then both combined, a small shield made of dragon bone plate. Serana just looked the shield in shock, and then glare at Arwen who was smiling at her son, knowing he was begging her for days to have one like she does to ask Talos himself to make him one, but then she realizes that she was being stared at, grinning she looked at Serana as if saying, "I didn't do it" and winks at her which caused Serana to roll her eyes shaking her head thinking, 'Like mother like son, what can I do about it'.

After all the presents were opened, the kids left to have fun with their new gifts, the married couple and the housecarl cleans up all the paper from the opened presents and carefully lays them in the fireplace without being burned by its heat they could sit back and relaxes after being woken up so early by the kids. But then, Arwen moves to her left and pulls out a long box and gives it to her lover saying, "Happy Snogletog Serana, for this would be your first gift and holiday". Serana takes the box, puts it on her lap and opens it, revealing a beautifully made ebony sword with its sheathe behind it, but this time it was made with a different design. It was a small sword, and its blade was straight, and was sharp on both sides instead of one, and on it said in the dragons tongue, 'You saved me, as I saved you', and the top part of the handle where the blade was being held was shaped into that of two horses facing each other, making it look like a heart. Serana just stared at it, it was so beautiful and well made she didn't know what to say but had a tear dropped on its blade, and another. She puts it down and embraces her lover out of burying her face into her neck and begins to cry as the Dragonborn holds her close, as she felt a small tear run down from her eye and down her face. "Thank you so much Arwen, I'm so happy to have you in my life", Serana cried as she pulls herself away wiping the tears off her face. "But I never had gotten the chance to get you anything, so please don't be mad at me".

Arwen: "Serana, how could I be mad when you, are my present? You changed me, remember"?

Serana: "I love you Arwen Dragonsbane".

Arwen: "And I love you too, Serana Dragonsbane".

And then, they kissed, deeply and passionately with tears.


End file.
